Amor
by The Thinker2
Summary: I had a dream about 2 months ago and I decided to write it down. Now I wrote it like a play becuase I don't seem to be any good with actual story format. And I have made several revisions and finally this is what I came up with from my original dream. For the most part this is an original story. -Discaimer- None of the situations or things from the movies Doom and The Cave.


**AN**

I don't want any crap from you guys about how terrible my format is or how I should've written this with more body or filling because I wrote it this way because I wanted to and how I dreamed(literally)it would be written. However, if you guys hate the play type format then I will go back and try to write it as an actual story.

* * *

><p>A white Ferrari pulls up to a large mansion and the scissor door on the drivers side pops open. A young gentleman dressed in a white suit with black trim steps out and takes a deep breath...<p>

*breathes in and let's it out slowly *ahhh...*shuts the door and walks up the steps to the front door and rings the bell*

A young lady no older than a teenager answers the door...

**Young lady**: yes, can I help you?

Yes I would like to speak to your headmistress.

**Young lady**: oh then please come in*opens the door wide and bows her head*

*walks in looking at the high vaulted ceiling with its magnificent crystal chandelier. To the left and right are doors leading to various rooms. Directly ahead there is a large archway with two flights of stairs on either side and beside those small walkways to the servants quarters and kitchen. What can be seen of the second floor is that it is all rooms and nothing but the bottom of the stairs is visible of the third floor*nice house

**Young lady**:*walks past*thank you, sir. I will fetch the head mistress*gives a small bow before walking away to the servants quarters*

*waits in the silence of the massive house for a few minutes*

**?**:*from the second floor* Well, well it looks like we have a visitor. And a man at that.

*looks up to see a curvy woman dressed in the see through linen that Arabic or Indian women wear(think Jasmine from aladdin) though she herself has the features of a model but with cat ears and a tail*And I suppose you are the head mistress?

**?**: yes. And you are?*Starts walking down the stairs*

Peto, my name is Peto.

Head mistress: The oh so humble billionaire? It is an honor to meet you*reaches the bottom of the stairs and gives a courteous bow* And how might I be of service?

I just want to look around and maybe leave with some company.

**Head mistress**: If you are looking for a good time there is a whore house not 10 miles from here.

Oh no, no, I am not looking for a whore but rather someone to live with me. I live alone at my estate.

**Head mistress**: well in that case we have a wide variety. Some are easy to get, some are hard, some are human, some not.

I think I will just walk around. Where are all the girls?*looks around*

**Head mistress**: the majority are in the back at the pool*turns to the center archway*if you would please follow me

*follows*So what's your name?

**Head mistress**: my name is Regina vincere

*slight blush*Very pretty.

**Regina**: thank you*leads him through the ball room and out the back door where there are what appears to be several hundred women in and surrounding a pool that is the size of a large pond. All of them laughing and having a good time*

**Regina**: well there they are.

I can see that. How many are there?

**Regina**: around that pool there are about 300 or so and there are another 75 inside plus if you wish to see them, 50 staff members.

Wow 425 women to choose from.

**Regina**:*smiles*yes but not all will want to go with you. Here money and power means nothing.

*smiles back* good I don't want someone who just wants what I have in my wallet, but wants me for me.

**Regina**: good then you're in the right house*walks back inside*

*walks over and stands leaning against a tree several yards behind the mass of females*Well I see Canines, felines, primates, Theropods, amphibians, ichthyoids, Chiroptera, and even reptiles

-One of the girls spots him and soon several do. And before long all of them are looking at him...-

Uh...hi I'm Peto.

**?**: you're a...MAN!

-Suddenly all the girls are around him staring in curiosity...-

Umm...last time I checked, yeah I'm a man.

**?**: Hi I'm Snowball*she is a feline and her fur is nearly all white with a small design, like dyed hair, over her left eye*

Well it's nice to meet you snowball.

**?**: I'm Pheonix*she is a theropod and is mostly red with the feathers of the wings on her back looking like fire*

**Snowball**: do you need anything?

Not right now. But thanks*looks around*ummm...

**?**: Hi im...I'm...*she seems to be a cross between a reptile and a theropod*

**Snowball**: She's Larmina. A cross breed.

I see...

**Larmina**: Why...why are you...

Here?

**Larmina**:*nods*

Well...I'm here because I am looking for someone to come live with me. I live alone in my house with no one to talk to.

**All**: awww...

**Phoenix**: Alright ladies*turns to the crowd* Form up!

*watches as they get into neat, even rows*

**Snowball**:*smiles*

**Larmina**:*blush*

**Phoenix**: Well...who do want first?

Uh...may I have all the Felines come forward?*they all step out of the crowd and line up in front. Amounting to about 35 in all*

Thanks*starts walking down the line looking at each girl with equal attention*you are all beautiful you may all go back. Will the canines come forward please*about 20 emerge and stand in a line as he repeats the process with all of the species*

Thank you...*looks back at the house spotting a girl in with a caramel tan*who is that?

**Snowball**: oh that's Hannah. She's just a normal human with an unnatural flexibility.

Oh? Does she have cephalopod in her blood?

**Phoenix**: Nah she's a pure blood. She's just triple jointed. Literally, three elbows, hips, knees, hips, etc...

Interesting. Well, thank you all. I find all of you to be very beautiful. Snowball please come with me.

**Snowball**: yes!*fist pump*

**Rest**: Aww...*as they return to the pool*

*Walks back to the house with snowball*

**Hannah**:*enters the house*

*follows with snowball in tow*

**Hannah**:*walks up stairs and down a hall*

*catches up*Excuse me

**Hannah**:*stops and slowly turns*

Hello, I'm Peto.

**Hannah**: you're a man?

Yes and I would like to get to know you.

**Hannah**: Is that so?*continues walking*

*follows*Yes, I would like you to come live at my house.

**Hannah**: Yeah and do what?

Nothing you wouldn't have to anything.

**Hannah**: is that so?

**Snowball**:*smiles*come on Hannah, he's asking nicely...

Look I'll make you a deal, you come and live with me for a week and if you don't like it when the week is up, I will bring you back.

**Hannah**: hmm...and what if I like it?

Then you get to stay as long as you like

**Hannah**: hmmmm...*turns and stars walking up the stairs and along the first floor*

*follows again with snowball right behind*

**Snowball**: I'll go get ready. What should I pack?

Anything you like but you won't need anything warm where we're going.

**Snowball**: K*runs off*

*suddenly a door opens as he's passing and a girl stumbles into him*oof...

**?**: Oh no, I'm so sor...wait...you're a man. You're an actual man!*stands up and picks him up*

Yes of course I am and you are...a primate.

**?**: yes*puts her hands on her hairy hips*got a problem with that?

**Hannah**:* whispers in his ear*I accept*walks away*

**?**: what was that about Hannah?

**Hannah**: oh I'm leaving, see you Kiarra.

**Kiarra**: Leaving? With him?

**Hannah**: yup*walks away down the hall*

I'm Peto, and just so you know I don't care wether you are primate or not.

**Kiarra**: well, Peto, what deal did you make with her?

I said that if she were to come live with me for a week then if she liked it she could live with me forever and if not then I would bring her back.

**Kiarra**: Good deal. Hey you seem to be a man of taste could you give me your opinion on a few outfits?

Sure, I got time to spare.

**Kiarra**:*walks back into her room*you don't have to close the door

*follows*alright

**Kiarra**:*pulls up a chair and walks behind a dressing wall*

*sits in the chair*So what sub-species are you?

**Kiarra**: well I'm a primate obviously but I'm a Plutorian primate.

Oh you're a long way from home what made you decide to come to Cirus.

**Kiarra**: I didn't come her by choice my parents dropped me off and left.

Oh...my appologies.

**Kiarra**: it's ok*walks out in a pair of Dasey dukes and a tight tank top*what do'ya think?

I think it suits you. It isn't too revealing and it isn't see through.

**Kiarra**: thanks*walks back behind the wall*So what made _you _come to Cirus?

I live alone in my 5 square acre house, with minimal staff and their all deaf.

**Kiarra**: 5 square acres!?*peeks around the wall*

Yes, sitting on a terra formed moon around Mars.

**Kiarra**: how rich are you!?

Let's just say that if I wanted to I could buy the whole planet of Mars and not put a dent in my vast wealth.

**Kiarra**:*eyes as wide as saucers*wow*goes back and then finally walks out in a skirt with a sleeveless jacket. Doing a spin*

I think for this one it would be good if you wore tall leather boots.

**Kiarra**: good idea*walks back and returns with them on*

There much better.

**Kiarra**:*walks back behind the wall*

So...do you like being here?

**Kiarra**: meh, it's alright

Well would you like to leave?

**Kiarra**: with who and where would I go?

Well you could come with me to my house.

**Kiarra**:*peeks out*you serious?

Yes. I make the same deal with you that I made with Hannah.

**Kiarra**: hmmm...let me think...*goes back and returns in a bikini*answer me this, is this hot on me?

Yes.

**Kiarra**: then that is my answer. I will be down in about a half hour

I look forward to taking you home*gets up and walks out*

**Hannah**:*walks out of her room*could you help me with my bags?

Sure thing*walks over*By the way do you mind if Kiarra comes with?

**Hannah**: of course not, why would I care?

I don't know I just like to make sure everything is alright before anything is set in stone.*picks up 4 of the extra large bags*

**Hannah**: that's a good quality*smiles*

**Snowball**:*walks out of a room with a large suitcase that rolls and a medium suitcase in her hand and approaches them*im ready

Cool and Kiarras coming too is that ok?

**Snowball**: it totally fine as long as we get to go.

K*walks out to the car*

*He finishes with the bags. The whole thing amounting to 3 trips of 12 extra large bags each and one massive bag.*

I'll go check Kiarra

**Hannah**: ok we'll wait here.

**Snowball**:*admiring the car*

*runs up stairs and enters a room only to find it to be the wrong one*

**Regina**: what are you doing in here?

*looks to his left to see the head mistress in a T-shirt that is slightly see through and nothing else* ummm...*blushes*I'm sorry, I thought this was Kiarras room. I'll go...

**Regina**: wait. Shut the door

*does so*umm...

**Regina**:*walks over the grace of a feline*So you're taking two of my girls.

Yes.

**Regina**: good but I have one thing I want from you before you go.

And what would that be?

**Regina**: a promise

A promise?

**Regina**: yes a promise that one day you will return and take me with you.

*blush*you want to go with me?

**Regina**: yes, but not now I still have girls to take care of.

I'm...I'm honored. I promise madam mistress that on a day like no other when the sun is bright and few stars left in the sky but your eyes sparkle like midnight diamonds I will return and take you with me.

**Regina**:*smiles*thank you m'lord. And I shall wait for you, now go you have three beautiful girls waiting for you.

*smiles* I shall leave you with this*puts his finger under her chin and bends down a little to land a small but passionate kiss upon her lips*

**Regina**:*melts into it*

*pulls back*My promise to you*lets go and walks out*

**Regina**:*smiles and bounces her hands on her hips*

*He walks back down stairs where the girls are waiting with a mountain of bags...*

Wow you three, how much stuff do you have?

**Kiarra**: a lot.

**Hannah**:*nods*

**Snowball**: Most of it's theirs

Well ok then, please stand back*reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cube with a small blue circle on the top*

*presses the circle and it explodes into a spinning mass of shards with a light at the center, and just like that all of the luggage is sucked in*

**Snowball**/**Kiarra**:*both of them are wide eyed*That was awesome

**Hannah**: impressive

*smiles*thank you*walks up with the box and opens the door to the car*Now ready to see where you will be living for a week?

**Kiarra**/**Snowball**:*smile*Yes!

**Hannah**:*small grin*

They all get in and depart...

Later they are all in a sleek diamond shaped craft on approach to a large moon orbiting the baren red planet of Mars...

**Kiarra**: So this is Mars...*stares out the window*its even redder than in the pictures or from the telescope back at the boarding house.

That's because when humans tried to inhabit it they attempted a terraform. The result was cataclysmic eruptions and even more iron in the atmosphere plus hundreds of mysterious deaths.

**Hannah**: mysterious?

Yes, people would be found outside so mutilated that if basic DNA tests had not been run on them, not even the coroner would have known they were human.

**Snowball**: Such a pretty world, with such a dark past.

**Hannah**:*looks out the window at the blood red planet*

We are now approaching Amor. My own little world.

**Kiarra**:*looks out the front window*That's a funny shape for a planet

**Hannah**:*also looks*I'd say, it looks like a heart.

**Snowball**: Amor does mean love in Latin.

*smiles*That's because in the early stages of its creation a shard of a comet that had retained it's original velocity had struck the planet and warped the still cooling crust to fold inward slightly. The shard only stopped when it's tip had poked through the other side and all momentum lost, it has been there for millions of years.

**Kiarra**: wow. What kind of creatures live ther?

Well the species with the highest population is a rabbit type creature called the cornea. But there are many other species such as the Ver who are a worm like species whose sole purpose is to frag the scrap out of any female.

**Snowball**: and we're going to live There?!

Oh don't worry they only live in the pink desert where the sand is so soft and smooth, it's like you're being caressed from all directions.

**Kiarra**: that sounds wonderful

**Hannah**: so any other species on the moon?

Oh just a few insects and the flowers plus the merpeople.

**Snowball**: Merpeople? I thought they were a myth

No they're real but very dangerous. They like to lure other creatures into the ponds of infinity and drag them to the bottom where they unbirth them.

**Hannah**:*shivers*

**Kiarra**: They can do that too? Cool. So, what about the flowers?

Well there are only three main types, blue, pink, and red. The blue prevents impregnation. The pink increases fertility, and the red increases libido.

**Hannah**: well I guess we won't eat the flowers. Right away*smile*

**Kiarra**:*chuckles*yeah

We are on our final approach to Amor

*suddenly a loud crash is heard outside and many panels explode into sparks*

**Hannah**: what's going on?*panic*

The engines have been destroyed

**Kiarra**: what does that mean?!

It means we're going down. We're going to crash onto mars.

**Snowball**: Are we going to die?

Not if I can help it*he tries to keep the ship stable as they descend upon the blood red planet of Mars*


End file.
